His Butler, Kidnapped
by HellishYardxxx
Summary: Ciel is kidnapped by the Ferro family once again and it's up to Marceline to find him as she temporary takes her new role as the Queen's Watchdog.


**Another lame case…**

Thirteen-year-old Ciel Phantomhive woke up one day in a dark spacey room with the only source of light hanging from the ceiling. His mouth was taped shut so he can't remove his eye-patch and call Sebastian over. He was tied onto a chair; hands are tied back as well.

The first thing in his mind is how he ended up in there?

There were no voices heard behind the walls except the sound of footsteps approaching towards the young, helpless lord.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here. "Who are you!?" "Show yourself!" as you might say. But who am I? It's none of your business. It's for me to know and you to find out, Lord Phantomhive," the mysterious voice calls from the darkness, unrevealed.

"Look at you. You are like a helpless child. A puppy of an old prostitute you worshipped. Ha!"

The young lord muffled in anger.

"Do you really think that's gonna change my mind? Allowing you to talk like some child's play? "Mommy! Daddy! Save me!" he mocked, "bullshit. As long as you're here, no one can save you. "Where am I?" you asked? Let's just say that you Englishmen really have nothing but tea in your brains," he closes the door.

Those words couldn't been from Azzurro Vanel. He's dead. The voice is completely different.

Unless he's related to Vanel, this could only mean one thing: Ciel has been kidnapped by the Ferro family. And worse: he's not in England anymore.

Xxx

"Mast—," Sebastian opens the curtains, noticing the young lord absent in bed. Catching the trace of sleep-induced gas, it wouldn't make sense for the Viscount of Druitt to be responsible, obviously.

"Sebastian," The young mistress rubbed her eyes, "where's Ciel?"

"I'm afraid he's not here, my lady. Please go change immediately. We'll discuss after breakfast."

"Fine," she walks away in her black shirt and grey shorts.

In these times in England, the legs are the most pornographic part of the body. However, there are those who often expose their legs all the time like Ran-Mao, Nina Hopkins, Lau's girls, prostitutes, even Marceline.

Nobody has to cover their legs just because society tells you so. Not all women want to wear corsets especially dresses. I dare to express myself. I couldn't care less what people think of me just because I don't live by the "rules". That's what Marceline thinks. Human are just silly compared to her past life in her home dimension.

Anyway, just like every day other day, the mistress puts on her usual black dress, fed her cats, and help Sebby make breakfast for everyone.

"Today's breakfast is vegetarian baked beans on scrambled eggs and toast, mushrooms, hash browns, a fried half tomato served with English breakfast tea."

"It's too bad Ciel isn't here."

"By the way, young mistress, I have an urgent letter for you from the queen."

"Well that's something new," she opens the letter.

_My sweet little girl,_

_I'm afraid your brother has disappeared. We believe that he is kidnapped, although I am not sure exactly who did and where he is currently held at, but I had a feeling that he is not in England anymore. We searched all over the country and no one saw him. I understand that you are not yet granted the title of Countess since your disappearance three years ago. In this case, I will make you by Watchdog until he returns. I have great faith and ensure that all of responsibilities are well taken care of._

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Queen Victoria_

"Sounds fair enough," Lady Phantomhive sips her tea.

Xxx

Right after breakfast, the young mistress sits in her brother's office reading the newspaper, crossed legged.

"Where shall we start, my lady?"

"The first thing we need to do is nothing," she turns a page.

"Nothing?" the butler looks confused. _That doesn't sound right._

"That's right nothing. All I need to do is use my telepathy to communicate with Ciel and he should explain to me what happen," Marcey puts down the paper, sits back, relax, and closes her eyes.

_Ciel? Where are you at?_

_Marceline? _

_Yeah, it's me. _

_I can't breathe…_

_Did they tape your mouth shut?_

_Yes! I don't know how long I can last. Hurry up and save me already! One of Vanel's family members kidnapped me and dragged me to some foreign country. Do you have a plan to get me outta here?_

_I'll use my body swap technique. We'll change consciousness: you'll be in my body and I'll be in yours. Besides, I can live without oxygen. Without further explanation yet, I'll tell Sebastian immediately. I'll be right back!_

_Hurry!_

"Ciel's in trouble," Marceline said.

"I understand, my lady. Can you describe to me what is happening to the young lord?"

"He's not beaten up or tortured, it's just that he can't breathe. They must have taped his mouth shut. If anyone does that to someone with asthma, they can die."

"Oh my… we have to save him immediately. We don't have much time left," Sebastian said.

"Don't worry about it; I'll switch bodies with him. He'll be in my body and I'll be in his. We'll switch back and forth anytime if necessary. It sounds awkward, but under the contract, it's the least I can do to my human brother."

She closes her eyes again.

_Ready?_

_I am._

In about three… two… one... both siblings switched minds.

Ciel woke up finding himself in his own office. _I can breathe again…_

"Sebastian?" he moaned.

"My lord, welcome home," he smiled.

Marcey woke up in a black room.

Xxx

"Sebastian! Stop touching me!" the young lord was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm not used to doing a lady's dressing routine, especially when you're in the lovely young mistress's body," he licked his lips.

_This is humiliating! Especially being strip to my bra and panties in front of a demon lusting over my inhuman sister! The least I can worry about is not wearing a corset. Whatever, I'll just get this over with!_

"Sebastian, check the closet. See if there is anything for me."

"Very well, my lord," the demon butler opens the closet, "which outfit do you care to choose?"

"Anything."

"Anything my lord? Because there are thousands of styles you can choose from."

"Let me see," Ciel walked straight to his sister's closet. He could not believe the size of the massive walk-in closet that made his mouth gap.

_Shit! _

The butler pulls out his pocket watch.

"Seems like we do not have very much time left; allow me," he bows in front of his half-naked master.

A second later, Ciel was wearing blue doll collared blouse with short sleeves, a black bow in the middle, baby blue waist mini skirt, black opaque tights, and brown ankle length boots.

"I look like a doll. Sebastian, I need a new outfit."

"I may recall, you did say to choose an outfit for you?" he teased.

"Shut the hell up and get me something else!"

"It's interesting that the young lord has such a sense of fashion."

An angry mark appeared on Ciel's head.

"And don't look at my chest when I change!" he demanded. _At least they aren't as big as Ran-Mao's._

The butler came back with a new outfit: a black long-sleeved blouse with ruffles in between the button line with a diamond-shaped, diamond brooch in the middle, a lavender high-waisted skirt ending at the knees, black tights, and striped knee-length boots with laces.

"I guess this should do it," Ciel examines the outfit in front of the mirrors.

Xxx

_The next thing I know, I was blind-folded, beaten up, and thrown against the wall repeatedly. I can heal my wounds faster than humans when they aren't looking… Yet, they never explained to me where I am. All they want was revenge on my brother (who I happen to be in his body). _

_Do they really think they can kill me? _

_For one thing, they can kill my brother who is in my body and… _

_I knew instantly that I was in Rome, Italy. _

While discussing with one of the men working at the docks, another telepathic communication occurred in the young lord's mind.

_I'm in Rome, Italy._

_Excellent, we'll be there as soon as possible. _

"Sebastian, we're going to Italy. Take me there."

"Yes, my lord."

It did not take very long for the master and his butler to annihilate the many guard of the enormous estate. With the exception of one of the members of the Ferro Family, he led the duo straight to where the Phatomhive girl was held.

Much to his confusion, "he" was perfectly fine. He was even more surprised when the "boy" freed himself instantly.

Without words… he was already dead.

"That's a really nice outfit you got there Ciel. I can see why you let Sebastian choose your outfits."

"I didn't have a choice!" he blushed recalling the horrible experience of getting changed in his sister's body in front of the demon.

There was nothing he can do but watch Sebastian touching his feminine half-naked body.

"Well that solves the case. Mind if we switch?"

"Fine."

Xxx

"I declare, the daughter of the previous late Earl, Countess Marceline Vincent Phatomhive," the queen gently lowers her staff, "for saving my Watchdog," her highness smiled.

After the ceremony, Lady Phantomhive, now Countess, turns off the light, saying good-night to her kitties, and fell deep asleep while the demon butler gives his "good-night kisses" before closing the door.

Meanwhile, a young man in a black cloak arrives in her room.

He slept next to the Phantomhive girl, resting his chin on her head and embracing his love in his arms; never wanting to let go.

When he first met the 18-year-old in school, he fell madly in love with her beautiful appearance to the point where he will do and give up everything to be with her.

It's a shame that he's only human…


End file.
